Getting all steamed up
by MLaw
Summary: Just Napoleon being Napoleon, and Illya being Illya... Originally posted for the Picfic Tuesday challenge on Live Journal. pre-saga


"Oh yeah, wow that's incredible. How are you doing that?"Napoleon moaned, enjoying every second of being touched by the gorgeous brunette beside him.

She leaned forward, pushing hard against him, rubbing, massaging and stroking…. his back and neck; loosening his tense muscles little by little.

"I've never had a female masseuse work on me like this before...say you're new here aren't you?"

He stretched out on the massage table, rolling over and leaning on his elbow as he spoke to her. The white towel remained draped across his lower half as he moved; though he could have let it slip, but no...too soon for that. Napoleon needed to talk to her a bit more before he tried making a move like that.

"Yes Mr. Solo, I was added to the therapeutic staff of medical to help agents recover between missions. You fellows do get rather tense from what I can see; some more than others."

Her voice was deep but still quite feminine, and alluring to a man like Solo who just adored women. This one was just his type, well they were all his 'type' when it came to women but at the moment he was finding himself very attracted to her and he decided being a bit forward just might work here after all.

"Well there's other activities I like to engage in to relieve my tensions...would you be interested in an evening of dinner and dancing with me tonight? It might lead to some other even nicer things we can do together…" Napoleon flashed her one of his patently charming smiles.

Illya Kuryakin chose that exact moment to make his presence known.

"I would be careful if I were you, Miss Kramer. You do not know my partner very well," Kuryakin interrupted, cautioning the young lady.

The blond Russian had just stepped out from the steamroom; his naked body wrapped in a white sheet and a blue towel draped over his head to keep in his body heat. He grabbed another from a hook on the wall, wiping the perspiration from his face with it before draping the cloth around his neck, and finally running his fingers through his damp ha he gave it a quick rub with the blue towel.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Kuryakin, plenty of the ladies around headquarters have already warned me about Mr. Solo."

"Ahem….still here," Napoleon cleared his throat." I'd appreciate not being spoken about as if I were not? Just exactly were you ummm... told, Miss Kramer?"

"Oh nothing terrible really. I'm afraid I made it sound worse than I meant. Some of the girls just mentioned to me that you were a fast mover. Nothing wrong with that as far as I'm concerned."

"That is all they told you?" Illya inquisitively cocked an eyebrow.

At times he could look quite inscrutable when he did that, but at the moment it was more illustrative of his bewilderment. He did not understand women at times, especially when it came to his partner's amorous ways. How could they all be so willing to share him? Illya supposed his preferences of being a one woman man, and establishing a relationship with her, colored his view of Napoleon and his unbridled libido. He supposed women could be just as guilty of having the same promiscuous attitude as his partner, given it was the swinging 60's and women's lib was the in thing.

Illya simply shook his head at that thought...female versions of Napoleon Solo? Perish the thought.

"Yes. Am I missing something?" Miss Kramer answered honestly.

"Only if you don't go out with me," Napoleon winked as he stood up from the massage table, letting his towel slip accidentally on purpose.

"Mr. Solo, please if you think you're going to shock me; you're in for a surprise." She warned him, though she couldn't help but look...

"Actually that's what I was trying to hint at, you being in for a surprise that is." He recovered the towel, heading for his turn in the steamroom. "So I'll pick you up at eight then?"

"Napoleon," Illya cast a warning glance.

"Hey go take your cold shower tovarisch and leave me be."

"You were forewarned Miss Kramer,"Illya uttered sotto voce as he opened the door and disappeared to the men's locker room.

"Sure, eight o'clock will be just fine, but why wait when we can start now?" Evelyn Kramer smiled knowingly as followed after Napoleon into the steam room...


End file.
